Super Smash Bros. Mission 1
by Shark X
Summary: Zelda feels an evil apon Nintendo land, so she calls most of the SSB fighers along with Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, and Pac-Man to seek and destroy the evil, but the evil seeks to destroy them as well. The evil asorbs every attack in his sights. Who is
1. Chapter 1

"That's major bullaroni Mario!" shouted Luigi.  
"Come on! I could have beat you with one hand tied behind my back," Mario told his younger  
brother. Mario and Luigi were walking along the Mushroom Kingdom talking about the Super Smash  
Bros. Tournement that turned out to be a big trap. Mario and Luigi never got the chance to fight  
each other. So now, they argue.  
"You want to find out who's the best right here right now?" asked Luigi.  
"I'm up for it bro!" said Mario as he lashed out.  
  
Mario vs Luigi:  
  
Mario started with a punch that connected with Luigi's face. Luigi counterd with a kick to the  
head of Mario. Mario then shot out a fire ball at Luigi, only to be dodged. "How do you like  
this?" asked Luigi as he put his hands together, getting ready for a major blast attack. "What  
the hell?" Mario asked himself as he swiftly dodged the attack, but barely. Mario landed on the  
ground, only to open his eye's to a fresh fire flower growing out of the ground. As Luigi ran  
towards his fallen brother, ready for another attack, Mario quickly turned around with the fire  
breath given to him by the power of the fire flower. "Ouch!" shouted Luigi. Mario then took the  
advantege, but before his fist could connect with Luigi's face, Mario was being sucked backwards  
. "What the-" *GULP* Luigi wipes the ashes from his face. His eye's were blurred, but he did see  
a round pink blob. Luigi knew right away who it was, "Kirby, long time no see."  
  
Kirby then spit Mario out of his mouth. "Sorry about that. I had to stop you somehow. Mmm, you  
taste like ravioli," said the pink puff.  
"What do you want Kirby? I already beat you out of the tournement. Do you want me to beat you  
out again?" asked Mario.  
"Hey cool it. I just have a message from Princess Zelda in Hyrule. She want's you guys to come  
right away. Every one else is there, but Ness, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff,"  
Kirby told them.  
"Why not?" asked Luigi.  
"Well, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Yoshi couldn't make it, Pikachu was caught by a trainer named  
Ash, and Jigglepuff couldn't understand a word I was saying," Kirby explained.  
"Maybe she was doing the same thing that caused her to loose, she fell in love with Kirby,"  
Luigi told Mario as they both laughed.  
"Hey! I can't help it if I'm a very cute looking male Jigglepuff," Kirby told them with a come  
back. "Anyway, come with me. I came here with my Warp Star. It can fit the three of us. Lets go!  
" Kirby said as he, Mario, and Luigi took a ride in the Warp Star to Hyrule Castle.  
  
  
Hyrule, in the fields, a boy was walking towards the castle. At the age of 17, this boy had  
alot of spirit. Just then, a Stalfo skeleton warrior poped out of the ground. With a sword,  
he was ready to fight.  
  
Link vs Stalfo:  
  
The stalfo started running towards Link with great speed. Link took something out of his pocket.  
It was a pocket watch. Link pressed a button and the Stalfo stopped in it's place. Link had  
frozen time. Link moved out of the way quickly because it turns out, the pocket watch could stop  
time for a limit of time only. Link then position himself, and let time move again. The Stalfo  
had lost Link. When it heard a shout, it looked up to see, Link with the Master Sword, ready for  
the kill. Link came down sliceing through the Stalfo warrior, and caused it to fall apart. Link  
had won the battle.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the castle, "So where is he? shouldn't he be the first one here? I mean, he lives  
in this land doesn't he?" Donkey Kong complained.  
"I don't know where he is," Zelda answered, "Kirby, didn't you say he was comeing?"  
"Thats what he nodded to me. I don't think he can talk," Kirby told her.  
"He only talks when it's needed," Zelda told them.  
"Well, I wish this big ape here would talk when he's needed," Mario whisperd to Luigi.  
"You want to start something short plumber man?!" DK asked in rage.  
"Yeah, hairy big foot!" Mario shouted.  
"Not now you two. We need every one in perfect health," Zelda stopped them.  
"So what did you call us here for anyway?" asked Fox Mcloud from the Star Fox group.  
"I told you, wait till Link get's here," Zelda answered. Samus was standing in a corner  
reloading some new weapons to her armor.  
"So, bounty woman," Luigi said,"You know why we're here?" The bounty hunter shook her head. "Do  
you even talk?" Luigi asked.  
"I do not belong here for the last time!" shouted a voice in the hallway.  
"Me either. I been living in the Playstation world lately," said another voice.  
"Well, Sega World rules over Playstation," said the first voice. The two voices then appeared  
in the throne room with every body else. It was sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Capcons Mega Man.  
Pac-Man was with them.  
"Well, well. Look who finally arived," Mario said meaning Sonic.  
"Shut up big nose!" Sonic shouted.  
"Big nose, I wish I thought of it," DK laughed.  
"Where were you when we fought some stupid glove?" asked Mario.  
"Stupid glove, stupid Nintendo characters, it must have been that stupid glove that only got  
one game," Sonic joked.  
"Who, Glover?" asked Kirby.  
"I had better things to do. I was makeing my debut on Dreamcast," Sonic told them.  
"You mean that dying system?" Mario asked.  
"Shut up plumber who hasn't been in a good game in a while but countless kiddy games!" Sonic  
argued.  
"GRRR!" Mario was angry knowing he's right.  
"Hey back off hedgehog," DK started,"If anyone annoys Mario, it's me."  
"Calm down you three, here's Link," said Zelda.  
  
  
Elsewhere, an evil was gathering the fighters fighting abillities. He watched the past at the  
Super Smash Bros. Tournament. He was gathering ever power used, every punch used, every move  
made. He watched on a little globe. He then watched another fight, gathering every little detail  
. The next fight, was...  
  
Pikachu vs Yoshi:  
  
The fight was in Dreamland. Pikachu started with thundershock attacks. Yoshi jumped up in the  
air over Pikachu's head, and used a pound attack. Pikachu was knocked off of the ledge. He  
jumped back as if, he was jumping in the air. The jump wasn't far enough to return, so Pikachu  
used a quick attack move to return, only to be met with Yoshi's headbutt. Pikachu then used a  
head but of his own. Yoshi used his tounge to suck Pikachu in his mouth. He then turned Pikachu  
into an egg. Yoshi picked the egg up, and tossed it at a tree. Pikachu broke out of the egg as  
soon as it hit the tree. Yoshi ran towards Pikachu readying for another headbutt. Pikachu was  
angred. He unleashed a powerful thunder attack, zapping Yoshi to the ends of the planet Popstar.  
  
"That was some fight," said the evil. He gained stronger with each attack. He then watch as the  
present was going on. "So, Pikachu and Yoshi won't give me any more power. Oh well. I still have  
some people to gain power from."  
  
"Okay, this is what it is," Zelda started to explain, "For awhile, I felt an evil energy. I  
felt it getting stronger and stronger. I fear it will get worst. And perhaps destroy all of  
Nintendo land."  
"So what does it have to do with us?" asked Pac-Man, "I been living in Nintendo Land,  
Playstation Zone, and Sega World. Mega MAn lived in this and Playstation Zone, and Sonic just  
lives in Sega World."  
"Yeah, but, after Dreamcast death, I heard that Sonic will have to live with us," laughed Mario  
.  
"I am going to kick your a-" Sonic started, until Zelda continued.  
"If this evil suceeds, it may destroy Sega World and Playstation Zone."  
The evil, unseen or heard, spoke to himself, "And with all the fighting games, I can grow  
stronger. Street Figher, Mortal Kombat, and much more.  
"Look woman," Mega Man started, "We do not need to do anything because you "FEEL" that there is  
something evil.  
"But-" Zelda started.  
"No way. This is not happening," Sonic told her as he, Mega, and Pac started leaveing.  
The evil decided, "Then I guess I'll just have to show them."  
  
  
Outside Hyrule Castle,"I cannot belive her. This was a waste of my time," complained Sonic.  
"What is that?" asked Pac-Man.  
"I see it too," said Mega Man.  
Sonic looked up. They saw a flying figure, heading towards them. As it got closer, Sonic  
thought about who it was,"Is that...me?"  
Pac and Mega looked at Sonic, then back at the figure. "It looks like it. Strange," said Mega.  
As it got closer, Sonic relized, "NO! IT'S METAL SONIC!!!"  
  
Battle of Metal Sonic:  
  
Before it got to them, it started blasting down at them. Pan and Sonic took cover as Mega  
started shooting back at it. Metal dodged every shot. Mega started flying towards it, "NO  
MEGA, DON'T!!!" shouted Sonic.  
Mega soon got to Metal and started fist fighting it, along with  
kicks. Metal grabbed one of Megas punches, and ripped off he's arm. "AHH!!!" Mega shouted in  
pain. Imstead of blood, it was wires and such. "Damn that hurt." Mega Man said as he attended  
to his arm. When he remembered he was in the middle of a fight, he looked up, only to seen Metal  
Sonic give him a strong slap.  
Mega fell to the ground. Sonic and Pac-Man thought he was dead, but they tried to help him  
anyway. Sonic ran towards Metal as the robot touched the ground. "Pac, take care of Mega!" Sonic  
ordered him.  
"Right!" Pac-Man told him as he ran to Mega Man. Pac checked his pulse. "He's still alive. But  
he's in bad shape.  
Sonic battled Metal with fist and kicks. Sonic also used his Sonic Spin and Spin Dash. Metal  
wasn't affected. Sonic then ran from Metal, trying to get the robot hedgehog to chase him. The  
whole battle took place just outside the castle, but before the town. Sonic ran into the town  
trying to out run Metal. Metal blasted around trying to hit Sonic. He blew up shop's and tree's,  
But Sonic made sure nobody was hurt. Sonic ran back towards the castle. Metal followed. Just as  
Sonic given up hope to beat him, he saw a big ball of energy heading towards them. Sonic ducked  
out of the way as Metal was blasted. Sonic looked up to see the blaster. It was Samus Aran. Fox  
checked on Metal, and saw that he was compleately destroyed.  
  
  
Mega Man was getting medical help with his arm. Sonic and Mario were argueing. Fox with talking  
with his Star Fox crew over the transmitter. Luigi was whinning about being a sidekick, and DK  
was whinning about his nephew Diddy becomeing more famous then him.  
"So, now do you belive me?" Zelda asked.  
"So Metal Sonic was the evil. Big deal," Pac-Man told her.  
"Wrong. It is not Metal. In fact, he disappeared some strange way. Almost, like magic," Zelda  
explained.  
"It's settled," Fox said as he got off the transmitter, "My crew will such the solar system for  
this enemy."  
"Thank you," Zelda told him, "I hired Samus to help out as well."  
The others agreed to help. "I'll travle around in my Warp Star looking for it," Kirby told her  
as he was leaveing.  
"I'll look around Sega World just in case," Sonic told her.  
"Good. Now we'll be able to find it," Zelda said.  
  
  
"That was just the test hedgehog. Now the real game begins," said the evil. He watched as Kirby  
flew on to Popstar, Kirby's home planet. Kirby searched for the enemy, but could find no trace.  
"Perhaps Kirby is looking for something to do today. Perhaps, it's time he should meet, Ybrik."  
"Can't find a thing," Kirby told himself. Maybe I should ask King Dee Dee Dee him he knows  
anything." Just as Kirby started flying there, another Warp Start crashed into his. They two  
riders fell down towards Dreamland, into a magic mountain getto. As Kirby got up from the ground  
, he saw,  
  
Kirby vs Dark Kirby:  
  
A blue colored Kirby. It walked over to a Bomb Bro and swallowed it whole, copying it's bomb  
ability. It then threw a few bombs at Kirby. Kirby puffed himself up and flew out of the bombs  
range. As Ybrik Did the same, heading for Kirby, Kirby spit out a puff of air, and hit Ybrik in  
the face. Kirby and Ybrik fell in the bushes. When Kirby got out, he losted Ybrik. When Kirby  
heard a noice, he saw Ybrik in the air, in rock form comeing down on Kirbys head."Ouch. That  
hurt. You stupid mother fu-"Kirby was angred. Ybrik sucked up a cutter enemy and Kirby sucked  
up an enemy with no ability. Kirby then spit out the enemy out at Ybrik and knocked the cut  
ability at him. Before the ability star disappeared, Kirby took it. He then went for his triple  
cut attack, sliceing Ybrik up pretty good. As Kirby came down with the final cut, he put an end  
to Ybrik. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you pink puff," the evil has told himself. "That fight was overwhelming. I may be strong  
enough to take them all down now, but I will still use them to grow stronger."  
  
  
Out in space, the Great Fox ship flew around searching for the enemy. Fox sat alone in a room.  
Falco entered the room. He noticed Fox wasn't to happy. "What's wrong Fox?" he asked?  
Fox looked up,"What? Oh nothing,"Fox answered.  
"Come on, you can tell your old buddy Falco your problems. Any thing but sex problems. We can  
talk about the girls though," Falco joked, trying to cheer Fox up, but it didn't work. Fox just  
turned around. "Damnit Fox!" I'm trying to help you!"  
"Sorry Falco, I just have something on my mind that I want to think about alone right now,"Fox  
finaly told him.  
"Oh, it's about your father huh?" Falco asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Falco then headed out the door,"Fox, I'm going to hide now.  
Slippy's cooking dinner today."  
That put a smile on Fox's face.  
  
  
"Ah, James Mcloud. Yes, I remember him well," said the evil. Though I wasn't alive before he  
died, I know what happen." He then walked over to his veiwing globe. He watched the past, the  
death of James Mcloud.  
  
James Mcloud vs Star Wolf:  
  
"Traitor!" shouted James to Pigma.  
"Whatever,"Pigma shouted back as he blasted his laser. All four Star Wolf member's were takeing  
on James alone. Peppy watched helplessly.  
"Where is he?" shouted Andrew as they lost sight of James.  
"Don't let your guard down. He can't escape," Wolf told him,"He cannot leave here alive unless  
he's able to kill us." All fighters had laser guns.  
James was running low on laser power. "Damnit," he said to himself, "I won't get out alive." He  
then decided to do whatever it takes to get to Peppy. He looked around the coner and saw Star  
Wolf team clueless on his location. He then ran behind another box. He kept running behind boxes,  
undetected by Star Wolf team. Once he got to Peppy, he used his laser to blast him free."Peppy,  
listen carefully. I won't you to tell my son what happend to me. Tell him I want you to join his  
group. Tell him to kill Andross. Tell him...I love him." James then ran out in the open as Peppy  
ran to an escape pod.  
"There he is!" shouted Leon.  
"DIE YOU BASTERDS!!!" James shouted as he shot out the last few lasers. They all missed Star  
Wolf team but the last one, which hit the leader of Star Wolf, Wolf himself.  
"You'll die for that!" Wolf shouted as he shot a laser right through James heart, but it didn't  
kill him. As James lied on the ground, motionless, Wolf walk up to him, pointed the laser gun to  
his head, and said, "I'll kill your son too."  
Just before he pulled the trigger, "Allow me to kill him," Andross said as he entered the room.  
Andross lefted his head, and blasted James Mcloud into dust, hearing his screams.  
  
"NO!!! FATHER!!!"shouted Fox as he awoken from bed. "Just a dream, but it seemed so real."  
  
"It was real Fox,"said the evil, "But you only saw it in your dreams. I shall torment the others.  
The more pain they feel, the more power I gain."  
  
  
"No way Tails!" yelled Sonic as he walked off.  
"But I want to help," Miles "Tails" Prower begged.  
Amy Rose watched as they argue, "Those two. Can't live with them, can't live without them.  
"Tails, I don't even know what we'ar dealing with,"Sonic told him.  
"But I can help,"Tails begged somemore.  
"NO TAILS!!! Just go home!" Sonic shouted. Tails had a few tears in his eye's, then ran home.  
"Sonic! That was cruel,"Amy said angerly.  
"I'll talk to him later. This is just something too dangerous for you two to get involved in.  
But I think I know somebody who can help.  
  
"Hell no!" shouted Knuckles the Echidna. They were on Angel Island, a floating island, near the  
Master Emeralds shrine.  
"Aww come on Knuckles. This could be fun," lied Sonic, trying to talk Knuckles into helping.  
"I'm too busy protectiong the Master Emerald," Knuckles reminded Sonic.  
"Damn your a whimp!" Sonic shouted.  
"Is that so?" Knuckles asked.  
"Yeah. A whimp and a coward," Sonic said.  
"That's it. You pissed me off Sonic. Now your dead," said Knuckles.  
  
Sonic vs Knuckles:  
  
Sonic and Knuckles started out chargeing towards each other. As soon as they got near, Knuckles  
threw a punch. Sonic ducked it with a spin dash running Knuckles over. "Damnit. Your going to go  
down!" shouted Knuckles  
"Bring it on knuckle head,"Sonic insulted. Knuckles started digging into the ground, and went  
into the ground. "Now where the ehll did he go?" Sonic asked himself as he looked into the hole  
Knuckles left in the ground. Knuckles then popped out behind him and punched him in the back of  
the head.  
"How did you like that little boy blue?" Knuckles asked as he lifted a big rock. He was going  
to crush Sonic with it until he pulled off another spin dash. Knuckles jumped in the sky with  
the big rock and threw it behind him, hopeing to hit Sonic. Sonic saw it and barely dodged it.  
Sonic then ran for the Master Emerald. "I've had enough of this game. Time to finish this  
Knuckles."  
"No! Stay away from that!" Sonic jumped in the air and smashed onto the Master Emerald,  
breaking it in pieces. "STUPID HEDGEHOG!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!!!"  
"Sure I do. With out the Master Emerald to keep this island afloat, we'll fall to the ocean,"  
Sonic answered him.  
"Yeah, with you on it!" Knuckles made Sonic relize.  
"Oh shit," Sonic said, feeling quite stupid.  
"I'm going to FINISH THIS!!!" Knuckles shouted as he used his Heat attack on Sonic. After Sonic  
recovered, he used the Light Speed Attack on Knucles. "Grr THATS IT!" Knuckles then used he's  
Triple Punch Attack. Sonic was knocked into the air by the third punch, the upper cut. Sonic  
used the leverage to turn into a Super Sonic Spin and came down on Knuckles head. After Sonic  
bounced on Knuckles head, Knuckles used his Screw Punch Attack and Knuckles Sonic in so many  
ways. Sonic and Knuckles punched and kicked each other around as the island fell into the ocean.  
"Knuckles, your island is all wet ha ha," Sonic laughed.  
"It's not the only thing thats all wet hedgehog," said Knuckles as he grabbed Sonic's quills,  
and body slammed him into the water. Knuckles and Sonic fought under water somemore. Just as  
Sonic started drowning, he swam upwards to get some air. But Knuckles grabbed his leg to make  
sure he drowns. Just as Sonic was about to pass out, he saw a Jaw's fish (one of Eggman's robots)  
and grabbed it. He used the teeth to bite Knuckles arm. Knuckles let go screaming and lost alot  
of air.  
Sonic then jumped out of the water and caught alot of breath. He looked back at the lake  
the ocean made from the islands fall. He got ready to attack Knuckles when he jumped out of the  
water for a breath of air. "Where is he? He need's to breathe sometime," Sonic asked himself.  
Sonic didn't see any air bubbles. "Did he...drown?" Sonic then belived the echidna was dead. He  
sat down to think about it. "Poor Knuckles. I guess I should repare his island and the Master  
Emerald." Behind Sonic, the something started burrowing through the ground. As Sonic thought  
somemore, a shadowy figure appeared behind Sonic. It lefted it's fist to pound on Sonic's head.  
Sonic turned around and used a quick Light Speed Dash to dodge the fist. "Knuckles? Your alive?"  
"Of course I am. I dug through the wall and came out here," Knuckles answered him, "Now this  
time, I'll kill you." Knuckles then jumped into a Super Spin and attack Sonic. He missed but he  
started glideing towards Sonic. Sonic ran up a cliff. Knuckles glided onto the cliff and his  
claws clang to the wall. Knuckles climbed up the cliff.  
Sonic got to the very top. He looked down and saw Knuckles scaleing the cliff. "This is the end  
for you echidna!" Sonic shouted. Sonic jumped off the cliff and started running down it. He then  
used his Spin Dash attack and headed for the wall climber Knuckles.  
When Knuckles saw Sonic heading his way, he tried to jump off the wall to glide to safety, but  
he was stuck to the wall. "Oh crap," Knuckles said with a worried looked. Sonic, at intense  
speed, came down on Knuckles. Sonic lost his footing, and Knuckles was knocked off the way. They  
both fell to there deaths. Non of them could save themselves as they both fell. Sonic lost sight  
of Knuckles, but he was more worried about himself. Sonic got very close to the ground. He  
didn't want to see what was next so he closed his eye's. After awhile, Sonic thought he should  
have landed by now. When he did open his eye's, he relised he was on a plane.  
  
  
"The Tornado?" Sonic asked himself.  
"No way hedgehog dude. This is my biplane," said the pilot.  
"Funkey Kong?" Sonic asked himself as he saw the pilot.  
"Sure is. Donkey Kong wanted me to pick him up. But I saw you on the way," Funkey Kong told  
him.  
"Shouldn't you both be in Nintendo Land?" Sonic asked.  
"DK was looking around Sega World. We'll find him."  
"What about Knuckles? Is he-"  
"I saw the red dude flying off somewhere."  
"He must be looking for the pieces of the Master Emerald again."  
  
"Fools. That stupid hedgehog don't know what he released when he broke that Master Emerald,"  
the evil told itself,"It was released once. Now that the hedgehog freed it again, Chaos, will  
destroy them for sure." 


End file.
